


Penny for Your Thoughts? (Various SWTCW/Reader) Drabbles

by pearlandhoneygalaxies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because everyone deserved better than the fates they were served, F/M, Original Bounty Hunter Character(s) - Freeform, Original Celebrity Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s) - Freeform, Original Padawan Character(s) - Freeform, Original Senator Character(s) - Freeform, Original Sith Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlandhoneygalaxies/pseuds/pearlandhoneygalaxies
Summary: A collection of NSFW and SFW drabbles centred around the characters featured in Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series, so if you are under 18, please scroll to something in this work that is age appropriate or meets your comfort level.Explicit drabbles will be marked, as well as anything that requires a trigger warning.Might make these short pieces into longer imagines if I ever find a way to organize my time.*Disclaimer - I do not own anything related to Star Wars. I only own my thoughts.*
Relationships: Aayla Secura/Reader, Ahsoka Tano/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Boil (Star Wars)/Reader, Boost (Star Wars)/Reader, CC-1004 | Gree/Reader, CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-1138 | Bacara/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-4477| Thire/Reader, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura/Reader, CC-5052 | Bly/Reader, CC-5869 | Stone/Reader, CC-6454 | Ponds/Reader, CC-8826 | Neyo/Reader, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader, CT-5385 | Tup/Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader, CT-6116 | Kix/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars)/Reader, Comet (Star Wars)/Reader, Dogma (Star Wars)/Reader, Doom (Star Wars)/Reader, Hardcase (Star Wars)/Reader, Mace Windu/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Plo Koon/Reader, Sinker (Star Wars)/Reader, Warthog (Star Wars)/Reader, Waxer (Star Wars)/Reader, Wildfire (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	1. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I am a huge fan of Star Wars and have been a huge fan of the works that many brilliant authors have contributed to this fandom for years. So with the amount of daily interactions limited, I have recently decided to start uploading my rather large collection of written works for this galaxy far, far away (which have been written over the course of the COVID-19 pandemic).

I am comfortable writing both NSFW and SFW pieces - this collection will be comprised of drabbles I have hidden in the depths of my laptop. I am comfortable writing for any SWTCW character in the franchise - if you want to see a specific character, leave their name in the comments section and I'll write a short drabble for them.

Hope you're all staying safe! Drabbles are on the way!


	2. NSFW Drabble 1 - Commander Cody + Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Drabble 1 - Commander Cody performing oral (female reader)
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- oral sex (female receiving)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> mesh'la - beautiful  
> cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart

You cried out as the Marshall Commander harshly sucked on your clit, one strong arm pinning your hips to the bed and the other with two fingers knuckle-deep in your dripping pussy. Whimpering as you felt your climax approaching, you reached a hand down and pulled at Cody’s hair, trying to get his attention.

You whimpered again, moaning out what was supposed to be his name but ended up as garbled groans, when he raised his golden eyes to yours, mouth still attached to your sensitive clit, fingers still pumping relentlessly in and out of your wet heat.

“I’m-m, I’m gonna…” you breathed out between moans, eyes closing and back arching as Cody moved the arm pinning your hips down to reach up and roll your breast in his hand, finger tweaking your nipple while you writhed on the bed.

“Cum for me, _mesh’la_.” came Cody’s husky baritone. You opened your eyes to the most delicious sight in the world - the Marshall Commander’s handsome face framed between your thighs, which had bruises and bite marks blooming across the delicate skin. His chin was covered in your juices and with the rising blush came another wave of lust along with the telltale signs of your approaching release.

You moaned out when Cody returned to his spot between your thighs, nipping and lapping at your core, fingers still pumping relentlessly. His hand moved from your breast to interwine his calloused fingers with your soft, delicate ones - it made your heart swell that even in the midst of sex, he still craved your love and the physcial reassurance that tonight wasn’t a dream.

The last thing you saw before stars danced behind your eyelids and the bedroom washed away in a swirl of bright colors were those twinkling golden eyes, shining with love and affection for you, for his darling _cyar’ika_.


	3. NSFW Drabble 2 - Commander Wolffe + Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Drabble 2 - Commander Wolffe receiving oral (male receiving)
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- oral sex (male receiving)  
> \- explicit language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> mesh'la - beautiful  
> al'verde - Commander

“Good girl, oh that’s it baby.” Wolffe groaned as he threw his head back in ecstasy. The warm, wet velvety cavern of your mouth felt so wonderful surrounding his hard, aching cock and he really enjoyed watching your bright red lipstick and sticky gloss get smeared as you took his cock all the way to the back of your throat.

You moaned in response to his praise, one hand coming up to gently cup his balls as you swirled your tongue around the length of his shaft; his dick was so long and thick that your mouth almost couldn’t take it all, but you managed by some miracle of the Force.

“Oh fuck, baby girl, look up at your Commander while you suck my cock.” Wolffe ground out between moans of your name and groans of pleasure. You could feel the blush rising on your cheeks at his praise and you moaned in response, your Commander keening as he felt the vibrations on his cock.

You pulled off his cock, a long string of saliva still attaching your lips to his member, and pressed your thighs together to relieve the ache between them. Wolffe swore as you started pumping his shaft in one hand while you leaned forward and took his balls into your mouth, more blood red lipstick and gloss smearing across your mouth and his body. Glancing up at him through your eyelashes, your eyes met his mismatched gaze and he sighed your name, hand resting gently on the back of your head, hair still loosely wrapped around his fist.

“I’m gonna cum mesh’la, and you better swallow everything I give you. Swallow your al’verde’s cum.” Wolffe warned, grip on your hair tightening. Nodding obediently and batting your lashes innocently, you returned to vigorously sucking on his cock, balls cupped in one hand and the other raking lines down his thigh.

As Wolffe spilled into your mouth and you moaned like a pornstar at the taste of his warm, sticky cum, his hand left your head to intertwine with yours. Gripping onto each other like a lifeline, you raised your gaze to his as you continued sucking and swallowing. Just to make sure the other was there.

Too many had been lost in this war already, and Maker forbid if you two lost sight of each other, even if it was just for a second.


	4. NSFW Drabble 3 - Commander Fox + Thigh Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Drabble 3 - Commander Fox and thigh riding (female reader)
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- explicit language  
> \- suggestive themes/allusions to sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> ka'rta - heart or soul  
> al'verde - commander  
> cyar'ika - beloved or sweetheart

“I don’t know Fox, I’ve never done this before.” you said nervously, hands fidgeting with the lacy hem of your blouse.

You had come to visit Fox for lunch, but he was unable to leave 500 Republica for your typical mid-week lunch date. However, when you placed the picnic basket down in front of him, filled to the brim with his favorite dishes from your extensive recipe collection, he had made the cheeky statement that he was ‘hungry for something else’. You had giggled and blushed shyly at the proud smirk he had directed at you before asking what he wanted. He had suggested, due to the lack of time, that you ride his thigh while he finished reports.

Which lead to your current predicament.

“C’mon,  _ ka’rta _ .” Fox said soothingly, husky baritone gracing your ears in a symphony of lust and adoration. He sat down at his desk chair and tugged you closer to him by the hips. “Let your  _ al’verde _ guide you. Relax, I’ve got you, baby.”

Once the Commander had stripped you of your pantsuit, he guided you to straddle one of his thick, muscular thighs, still holding your hips to help your motions. When he flexed his leg muscles, you couldn’t stop the involuntary whine that escaped your mouth because the pressure felt so fucking good against your wet, aching center.

“Fuck.” you moaned out, hands coming forward to brace your quivering body against his chestplate. Fox absentmindedly hooked an arm around your back, hand resting just above your ass, and started sliding you back and forth across the cool plastoid of his armor.

“C’mon,  _ cyar’ika _ .” your Commander murmured in a sultry whisper, gently licking and nibbling your earlobe. “Ride my thigh the same way you rode my cock last night.” He smirked at you accompanied by a cheeky wink and you moaned out his name as your hips ground down on his armored thigh.

“Oh,  _ Fox _ .” you cried out, hips moving faster as you felt your orgasm build up. “I’m gonna-”

The red-painted Commander tightened his hold on your body, putting his datapad down and grasping your waist, halting your movements. You cried out in frustration, whining as the euphoric feeling ebbed away.

Your grumbling ceased when he forced you up and bent you over his desk, removing his codpiece.

“You aren’t coming on my thigh like a desperate whore.” Fox snarled, pressing your chest down on the cool metal of his desk. “You’re gonna cum on my cock and make me cum with you; I want you to milk my cock dry.”

It turns out thigh riding was more beneficial to you than it was to your Commander.


	5. Requested Drabble 1 - ARC Trooper Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested (SFW) Drabble 1 - ARC Trooper Echo + Cuddling
> 
> Dedicated to EmBeanWrites
> 
> A/N - brief allusion to sex; otherwise very very soft drabble for our soft sweet bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> cyar'ika - beloved, sweetheart, darling (yes i use this one a lot, i'm well aware :D)  
> mesh'la - beautiful  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> mirdala - clever (i joined it with cyar'ika to create 'clever darling', it's probably not right but the sentiment is there, hopefully)

You and Echo both released sighs of content once the bliss of your orgasms faded. Gently pulling out of you and laying you on your back, he pulled a pillow off it’s home on the floor to brace your head and neck before rising from the bed to get a cloth and clean up your lower half.

You whined at the loss of his bodily warmth, arms adorably reaching out in his direction while your swollen. When the ARC Trooper turned back to you, with your cherry-red lips forming the cutest pout Echo had seen in his life, he stopped in his tracks in the bathroom doorway and observed your carefree, childish nature.

_ No _ . Echo thought, lips curling up into a fond smile.  _ Not cute. Beautiful. Absolutely stunningly beautiful. _

Because to him, it was the truth -  **you** , his  _ cyar’ika _ , were the most beautiful being in the galaxy, even if you always blushed and denied his sentiments whenever he had the courage to praise you aloud. Because to him, your eyes glimmered with the twinkles of a thousand stars while your teeth radiated the rays of the sun itself. Your skin was softer than the silk dresses you wore on warm summer days while your shorter stature ignited a fierce spark of protectiveness whenever you two were out during date night. 

But that wasn’t all Echo realized he loved about you.

He loved your compassionate nature, the way you always baked enough cookies for him to bring back to his brothers whenever he found his way to your apartment during shore leave. He adored your stubbornness and the way you stood firm and held your ground whenever you got caught in a verbal altercation with friends or family. He was delighted to realize that your passion of reading paralleled, and even rivaled, his own; many of your date nights had consisted simply of takeout and reading together in the peace and quiet not many soldiers were afforded.

_ I really am a lucky man _ . Echo thought, unaware of the beaming, brilliant smile taking over his handsome features. He was so caught up in his amorous thoughts revolving around you that he was also unaware of the fond smile and slowly rising blush decorating your own face when you caught your boyfriend staring at you from the bathroom doorway.

“Echo?” your sweet, melodic voice caressed his ears and he barely suppressed the shiver that rolled down his body at the way his name dripped off your tongue like melted chocolate.

Still, he smiled back at you from the bathroom doorway, despite still blushing at being caught staring at the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him.

“Yeah,  _ mesh’la _ ?” That brilliant, beaming smile that made Echo’s heart melt in his chest made an appearance.

“ _ Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum _ .” You said softly.

Echo’s heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest out of love.

“ _ Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum _ , my  _ mirdala cyar’ika _ .”


	6. Requested Drabble 2 - Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested (SFW) Drabble 2 - Obi-Wan Kenobi + Soulmate!AU
> 
> Dedicated to JunestarPanda
> 
> A/N - yes, i am well aware it is very anti-climactic bc i suck at writing action scenes, but i hope you like it anyways

“Put your hands in the air, Sith!” a voice yelled. Cursing, you grabbed the chip that contained coded files and battleplans from Anakin Skywalker’s flagship and bolted from the control centre in the Republic outpost, scurrying past the clone troopers you had left unconscious against the walls of the ship.

_ The Jedi must’ve massacred all the droids Dooku sent to attack while I was downloading information _ . You thought to yourself, sprinting at full speed down the hallway and dodging the insanely accurate blaster bolts the blue-painted clone troopers were firing at you. You reached a door and pressed the panel, prepared for the hundreds of clone troopers aiming their blasters at you.

However, you had not expected for there to be four Jedi in the hanger. One, maybe two if there was an apprentice, was to be expected. But  **_four_ ** ?!

You growled and turned your lightsaber on, the rare black double-edged blade radiating power and energy. The clones shifted uneasily but kept their blasters trained on you; you smirked, they were probably used to the blood-red blades Dooku and Ventress used. 

“Surrender, Sith.” the one immediately recognizable as Anakin Skywalker, the famed ‘Chosen One’, snarled at you. The young Togruta girl shifted uneasily behind him, as did the blue-painted clone with Jaig eyes on his helmet.  _ She must be his padawan, and that must be Captain Rex _ . You mused to yourself. Your gaze trailed to the calm, imposing Kel Dor standing beside Skywalker, recognizing him as Plo Koon, which meant that the growling clone painted in grey with wolf patterns was Commander Wolffe. Beside the grey-painted Commander was an orange-painted Commander with what looked to be a broken wrist, if the way he awkwardly held his blaster was any indication. You grinned at Marshall Commander Cody before your glowing eyes shifted to the auburn-haired man standing beside the Marshall Commander.

The inside of your wrist burned. Hissing, your eyes quickly darted down to the swirling pattern of stars decorating your left forearm before focusing on gleaming sky-blue eyes.

_ Obi-Wan Kenobi is my soulmate _ ? You mused, still making no move to lower your blade. Shifting while your mind tried to comprehend the bond you had with a Jedi Master, you barely registered the young Togruta activating her green-bladed lightsaber until her Force signature came hurtling at you while Skywalker’s burned with rage and worry.

“AHSOKA!” Skywalker and Plo Koon both called in worry, the young girl’s eyes widening with fear when you simply threw her aside like a ragdoll with the Force, slamming her against the wall of the ship. 

The clones started firing at you, but you simply held up a hand and the bolts dissolved into nothing in the air around you. With a flick of your wrist, the clones flew back from around you, slamming against the walls just like Ahsoka had. Skywalker growled at you again and activated his own blade, blue eyes darkening with rage. He lunged, while Plo Koon rushed to check on the young padawan and the troopers. Obi-Wan watched, amazed as you sighed, bored, and stepped out of the way of his former padawan's lightsaber, using Force lightning on the ‘Hero With No Fear’ while his back was turned. When he was rendered unconscious, you turned to your soulmate.

Kenobi did not look scared; on the contrary, he looked intrigued and awed by you. You quickly glanced down at how the stars on your wrist were glowing before turning your attention to the Jedi starfighter sitting innocently in the hanger. You smirked, turning back to the handsome auburn-haired Jedi. 

“Until next time, darling.” You cooed the term of endearment, taking great delight in the way his cheeks blushed a vibrant fuschia hue. You wiggled your fingers at him and used the Force to jump to the starfighter, activating the systems and zooming out of the hanger.

All Obi-Wan Kenobi could do was watch you leave, heart swelling with an unimaginable amount of love and admiration, for he had finally found his other half.


	7. SFW Drabble 1 - Captain Rex + Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Drabble 1 - Captain Rex holding hands with his cyar'ika
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- smidge of angsty thoughts in the beginning, then fluffy fluffy fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> cyar'ika - beloved, sweetheart, darling (yes i use this one a lot, i'm well aware :D)  
> haar'chak - damn it!  
> mesh'la - beautiful  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> alor'ad - captain

You sat silently in the stiff, white chair Kix had provided you with in the medbay, eyes never leaving the sleeping form of the Clone Captain lying motionless in the bed. You had only gotten up to keep up with your hygiene and get food and drink once in a while before returning to his side.

“Why?” you ask the silent room, Rex still deep in the depths of his medically-induced coma and unable to hear you. “Why did you save me?”

No answer. You continued talking aloud.

“I don’t understand what I mean to you. I don’t understand what type of relationship we have….” you trailed off, mind filling with dark scenarios. “And now I might never know…”

Silence, save for the occasional beep from Rex’s monitors, filled the room again. Tears started to dribble down your cheeks, and you raised a slender finger to wipe them away. Noticing the 501st blue paint adorning your nails and the little white Jaig eyes on your thumbs made your eyes fill with tears again, and you ran your index finger over the pattern, giving a watery chuckle to yourself.

“Please don’t cry, my  _ cyar’ika _ .” came a raspy voice, and you turned your watery gaze to the man struggling to sit upright in the bed. You immediately rose and grabbed a pillow to support him, and helped him sit somewhat upright before smacking his hand when he rose to wipe your cheek.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” you wailed, backing away from the Captain. “ _ Haar’chak _ ! You could have died, you idiot! You don’t always have to play the hero, you know!”

The Captain watched you rant fondly, corners of his lips ticking up into a small smile as his heart burst with fondness and admiration for you and the lengths you were willing to go to show how much you cared. When your voice finally faded away and you pressed your face into your hands, his smile left and he hesitantly reached out for you again.

When his fingers brushed against yours, you waited for a second before wrapping your hand around his. His hand made yours look small, and it gave you the sense of security you had only ever gotten from your father. You looked over at those amber eyes to find them already staring at you.

“I thought I would never get to tell you how much you mean to me.” you spoke, eyes and voice never wavering. The Captain sighed, running his thumb over your knuckles before lifting your hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to your intertwined hands. You watched before voicing the question you’d always asked the 501st, but none would ever tell you, only giving you fond smiles.

“What does  _ cyar’ik _ a mean?” you asked, adorably butchering the word. 

Rex beamed at you, blush rising on his tanned cheeks. “It means ‘beloved’, mesh’la.” He chuckled at the pout on your petal pink lips.

“What about  _ mesh’la _ , then?” you asked, fumbling over the foreign term. The Captain chuckled again.

“It means ‘beautiful’,  _ cyar’ika _ .” he said, the word rolling smoothly off his tongue. You beamed at him and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Having gotten the confirmation you needed from the Captain, you spoke the phrase Fives and Echo had diligently been teaching you.

“ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, my alor’ad.” you spoke slowly and sweetly, watching the fond look on Rex’s face become one of admiration and happiness. It was your turn to press kisses to his knuckles as you two contently watched each other in your little bubble of happiness.


	8. Requested Drabble 3 - Plo Koon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested (SFW) Drabble 3 - Plo Koon + Soulmate!AU
> 
> Dedicated to NovaElf175
> 
> A/N - i firmly believe plo deserves a s/o as calm, collected and caring as he is, so i hope i did him justice here!

“Meeting adjourned.” Chancellor Palpatine’s voice echoed throughout the Senate Chamber. With a relieved sigh, you stood and stretched your arms over your head, hand quickly coming back down to cover a yawn. The people in your pod chuckled.

“Bored, Senator?” Commander Thire of the Coruscant Guard asked, voice tinted with mischief. You giggled and shook your head, reaching up to take out the heavy pearl-encrusted golden pins holding your hair back, sighing happily when the sharp pressure on your scalp was relieved.

“Just happy to be done for the day.” You replied, handing your datapad to your aid, giving the red-painted Commander a gentle smile. He tilted his helmet covered head as you left the pod, another Coruscant Guard member quickly coming to walk on your exposed side.

After two attempted assassinations, Commander Fox had been strict with you about keeping at least two of his troopers with you at all times. You had, naturally, tried to argue it at first, but a couple of bruises and sleepless nights tossing and turning, you had relented to the stubborn Commander.

“You’re going back to your home planet tomorrow, aren’t you Senator?” Thire asked, nodding politely to the passing General Skywalker, who was tailing your best friend Padme a little too closely to be ‘just friends’. You shared a fond look with Padme as she passed you, both well aware of the protective tendencies Anakin had .

Once you were safely in the confines of your apartment, your pleasant smile quickly faded into a sad one. Staring out the windows into the Coruscant traffic, you were overcome with a pitiful emotion and your thoughts began to run wild. Suddenly unable to stand, you wandered over to your piano and sat down, delicate ring-clad fingers drifting subconsciously over the keys.

_ Do I even have a soulmate? _ You thought to yourself, hand subconsciously rubbing over the inside of your bare wrist, where your soulmate mark was destined to appear.  _ Or am I destined to be alone forever in this galaxy? _

A knock at your door broke off your thoughts, and you quickly scrubbed your hand over your cheeks, wiping the tears you hadn’t realized had fallen. “Come in!” you called, fingers drifting over the keys in a self-composed melody to calm yourself.

“Senator?” came a soothing, husky baritone. Your eyes widened in shock as your wrist tingled and a blush rose to your cheeks, heart quickening simply at the sound of this man’s voice. 

“Please, have a seat.” your voice was much more composed than you had expected it to be. The rustling of fabric and shuffling of boots told you that you had many visitors. With an internal sigh, you ended your playing and prepared yourself to turn around, unaware of the sight that would meet your bright eyes.

_ -Plo Koon’s POV- _

“General, why are we here?” Comet asked me. I hummed in acknowledgement of his questions, feeling Wolffe’s force signature burn with anger. 

“We are here to protect a very popular Senator and activist for clone rights. She wants to return to her home planet with news of the latest treaty signed between the Chancellor and the Inner Worlds.” I replied, voice smooth. Boost opened his mouth to ask a question, but all of my boys froze at the sound of a delicate, bittersweet melody drifting through the halls.

My heart rate sped up; I could feel the Force surging through me, almost as if it was leading me to the glowing life force behind the door the Pack and I had stopped in front of. I took a deep breath through my mask, making the Pack look to me.

“General?” Sinker asked, Wolffe coming beside me, looking concerned. I waved a hand to ease their concerns and knocked on the door. The sweet voice that drifted through the door, more melodic than any song, was pleasant to my ears, and the Force hummed its happiness. I smiled, skin crinkling from how widely I was grinning behind my mask. 

“I believe…” I rumbled, the WolfPack beginning to look excited. “I may have found my soulmate.” Comet howled in happiness, quickly shushed by Wolffe, who had walked into the Senator’s chamber.

“Senator?” I called, noting the way her petite frame seemed to stiffen slightly. Her Force Signature burned with admiration and embarrassment. She tilted her head slightly, giving me a glimpse of red-stained lips and bright, rosy cheeks with bright eyes framed by a sweeping curtain of lash. My heart stopped.

_ Oh yes. _ The Force seemed to be bursting with as much happiness as my heart.  _ I have finally found her. _


End file.
